megasxlrfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fat and the Furious
Summary The episode begins with battling a giant cheese monster that is revealed to be created by Jamie and Coop by putting spray cheese into the Duatronium Isolinear Actualator in Megas. After beating the cheese monster, Coop enters a car show, dominating every event (except the truck pull where he pulls too hard and destroys the truck). Nearing the end of the competition, Megas goes haywire and Coop loses control destroying most of the convention center. For some reason this makes people cheer. It turns out the CPU core was still gunked up with cheese, and in order to clean it out they shut down Megas. The Glorft detect the shutdown and seeing their chance to attack. The Glorft sensors showed that the CPU core is removed from the chassis rendering Megas useless. Coop, Jamie, Kiva, and Goat play keepaway on the freeway with cars and a scooter, destroying some Glorft mechs in the process. After ramping a stolen sports car off a destroyed freeway Coop and Kiva bail out midair and land on the top of Megas. Coop then turns on manual control mode and gains an exact mirror control of Megas, albeit without weapons. Instead of actually fighting, Coop dances according to the games directions, to no lesser effect, and becomes exhausted in only a few moves. Seemingly too tired to lift his arms Coop sorta just stands there while Glorft mechs surround him. As literal cavalry music plays all the entrants to the car show arrive over the horizon which trip up some remaining mechs. The sight reinvigorates Coop who fights the remaining Glorft while Kiva and Jamie restore normal functions. As the system is fixed the camera pans out to reveal several dozen more enemy mechs. Coop explains why they upset him and proceeds to activate Nitrous and cuts a swath through them all. Even though every single enemy mech is shown to be physically destroyed in the fight they still are able to retreat back into space. Much to the chagrin of Gorrath who remains to fight Coop one of one. Coop challenges him to a game of chicken in which Jamie becomes scared and reaches over turning the wheel, loosing the game of chicken. This causes Gorrath to crash into the Jersey city gunpowder, shrapnel, and ball bearing factory at full speed. The resulting explosion levels a city block and seems to cause no damage whatsoever to the now retreating Gorrath, who swears revenge. Back at the car show the trophy is awarded by unanimous vote to Kiva for fixing Megas mid fight (by her own admission it wasn't fixed though). Coop starts Megas which loses control again and levels what's left of the convention center as well as all the cars, which then explode. Trivia/References * The title of the episode is a reference to The Fast and the Furious. * An occurrence such as the ball bearing and shrapnel factory explosion would kill most living things in roughly a 1 mile unobstructed radius. * The manual control interface that Coop uses is a parody of PlayStation and Dance Dance Revolution by Konami. * The vehicle Kiva drives resembles a 90's Viper GTS Buttons Nitrous, which allows Megas to go very fast and blitz enemies. Controls Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Season 1